


Raw Material

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Dom!Castiel, Grace Bonds, Grace Kink, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub!Sam, Wincestiel - Freeform, bottom!Dean, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is being very good for Castiel and Dean, even with hours of edging and teasing and Grace!bondage, but it's finally time for his reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw Material

Sam was stretched out on the plush bed, pulse racing and sweat drenched and he couldn't catch his breath. He couldn't move either. His wrists were caught up in a leather belt, _Dean's_ _favourite_ , buttery soft even where it cut into his skin a bit, just enough to remind him it was there. He wasn't visibly bound otherwise, but Castiel's Grace hummed through him, the heavy pressure keeping him pinned to the bed.

Cas, corporeally, was leaning beside Sam, his weight gently dipping the soft bed but Sam wasn't allowed to look at him. He wanted to, just a glance, wanted to feel the comfortable reassurance of Castiel's eyes on him but, ever knowing, he felt Cas's warm fingers settle into his hair and gently stroke through, and that was enough.

“Sam has done so well, hasn't he, Dean?”

That was where Sam's eyes were fixed, staring and wide at Dean backwards straddling his chest with his cheek rubbing against Sam's torturously hard dick, Dean working two fingers into himself just inches from Sam's face. He rocked back even closer, craning his neck and nodding at the angel.

“Been so good,” Dean agreed, and Sam felt a heady swell of pride. “Hasn't complained once, hasn't even come yet.”

Sam was close again though, his dick throbbing and jerking when Dean started nuzzling him again, humming low against the veiny length. He hadn't come primarily because Cas's Grace was stopping him, ringing him up tight so he didn't really have a choice. His Grace-bound legs shook with every rough-gentle rub from Dean's stubbled face, his muscles aching sore, entire body clenched up tight with need.

“We can reward him, if you're ready,” Cas told Dean, his hand still raking soft through Sam's sweat-matted hair.

“Yeah,” Dean nearly moaned, his voice hitching desperate in the way Sam loved. Dean clambered to turn around, fast and probably too eager, still astride Sam but lower, his plush ass barely rubbing against Sam's dick. Even the minimal contact made Sam jump, and Dean smirked approvingly, green eyes done dark. “Give him his hands too.”

Sam's eyes were still fixed obediently on Dean, his mouth falling open as Dean teased him more, grinding the smooth cleft of his ass against Sam, sliding up and down a few times until he easily rolled his hips back and lined up perfect, his slick hole barely pressing against Sam's dark, leaky cock. Dean went slow, dangerously slow, his big hands flat on Sam's heaving chest, his ass perfect and hot on Sam and then _around_ Sam in a tight drag.

At the same time, Cas was deftly tugging at the belt on Sam's wrists while the hunter's fingers ached to sink into his brother's hips; it was all he could think about, even though Cas's gentle release of his wrists but the angel held his hands firmly still, even after the belt came off.

“Is he allowed to touch you, Dean? I think he wants to.”

Sam gritted his teeth in answer, and Dean rocked down against him, taking another inch of his dick before pulling off all the way, nestling Sam's head against just against the tight clench of his hole.

“Yeah,” Dean huffed out, sliding down further but not by too much. Sam maintained eye contact but he could see just out of range Dean's own cock flushed and hard, laying huge against his thigh, twitching a little when he took more of Sam inside. “Yeah, let's let him fuck me, Cas. Been so good.”

Cas let Sam's hands go and they flew to Dean's hips, dug into the soft flesh with a happy, broken groan. The pressure on his legs was still there, albeit lessened, but he felt the Grace dissipate from around his dick and couldn't help but drive in to his brother, impaling him in a swift motion. Dean's eyes sunk closed, mouth slacked open uselessly, and from Cas's hum of approval, and from the heavy weight of the angel's dick rubbing against Sam's cheek, sliding sticky across his lips, Sam knew this was his reward, that this was allowed and he'd certainly earned it.

Dean fell forward, his hands framing Sam's face, mouth so close they could share Cas's dick between them. Sam didn't bother letting anything build up anymore; he'd been pent up for hours already and Dean's ass was too perfect, so tight and needy and he just held him still, short nails digging into his hips while Sam fucked him hard and noisy. Both of them panted against Cas's dick, all tongues and shiny wet lips and hot breath and drool and precome.

Sam had been close for hours, riding the ebb and flow for so long that it had turned into a crest he never thought would break, but he couldn't finish yet, as much as he wanted, had to slow down and look askingly at Dean.

Dean popped his mouth off the angel's dick and glanced away, looking at Cas with his puffy lips all pink and messy, a silent conversation to determine Sam's fate.

“You can come, Sam,” Cas told him, low and loving, a second later, the first time he'd been directly addressed in hours.

Sam kept his eyes open, kept them on Dean like he was supposed to, while he latched on even harder and pounded up into his brother, the slapping, thumping thrusts wrenching out the most beautiful little whines from Dean. Something hot crackled between them, Sam felt, had to be Cas's Grace surrounding Dean's dick where it pressed into Sam's stomach, and the angel always timed everything perfectly; Sam came with a shout, buried up to the hilt in Dean and trying to scrabble in further even as he was spilling, fucking Dean through his head-spinning orgasm.

Dean unloaded between them and Sam barely felt it, barely registered the hot spurting twitches against his stomach, the muffled shouting around Cas's dick. Sam was still gritted teeth and tense muscles, still pumping into Dean's come-filled ass because – ridiculously – he felt like he was going to shoot again, and whether that was Grace or just the hours of edging, he didn't even know. He couldn't even make noise about it, just held his thrust and round against his brother's ass while his dick twitched inside, while Dean shuddered out a moan in surprise.

Cas was quiet when he came with his dick buried between their mouths, managing to mess up both their faces somehow. Sam was still coming down when he felt the hot splashes of the angel's jizz against his cheek, dripping down from Dean's lips onto his own. He kissed Dean around Cas's dick, licked his face clean without being asked but it was okay, he knew it was.

The light pressure on his legs went away, and Cas muttered, “Okay, we're finished for now.”

Sam shuddered a little, still balls deep in Dean's tight ass but as his body finally relaxed, he slid out slow, both of them groaning breathily. Dean rolled off to Sam's left, immediately nuzzling into his neck and humming happily. Sam finally – finally – got to look up at Cas, still breathing hard, muscles still twitching in his entire body but the connection there, Cas's blue eyes shining proud down at him, his hand stroking Sam's face, the smile stretching across his wide lips, all of that made Sam beam with pride.

“You were very good,” Cas told him, climbing onto the bed, resting half-sitting against the headboard and pulling Sam against him. “Are you okay?”

Sam nodded, nearly forgetting he could speak again. He heaved out a happy breath, snuggling against Cas's warm body, slinging an arm around Dean at the same time to tug him close. It was hot and sweaty and messy and Sam felt Dean playing with the come drying on his stomach, casual carding his index finger through it.

“Yeah,” Sam eventually croaked out, his body sinking into the mattress, relaxing happily against the pair. “Yeah, I'm good.”


End file.
